


The Return

by sauciemel



Series: Sacrifices [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

I was sitting in the library.   
  
David was off somewhere in the TARDIS, he loved to explore the old girl. She looked after him.   
  
I looked over and saw the Doctor splashing around in the pool with his little girl. He was trying to teach her to swim. I smiled and place my book down and walked across.  
  
“Come on sweetheart, relax, kick your legs and move your arms.” The Doctor pleaded with the 6 year old.  
  
“No fun.”   
  
“Lily Rose now come on.” I said sternly.  
  
“Mummy.”  
  
“Lily.” I gave her a look.  
  
“Ok Mummy.”   
  
After a few moments Lily Rose was swimming. I laughed she was stubborn like her dad.  
  
\---  
  
 **Elsewhere on the TARDIS.**  
  
David was 14 now, well in Earth years. He was at an awkward stage in his life. His Uncle Jack told him stories about his Dad that had shocked David at first. But then he remembered his Dad was *The Doctor* he knew people expected David to be like his Dad. But he wasn’t.   
  
Yes he loved being a TimeLord, loved the fact that his parents were rebuilding the species. But he was forever in his dad’s shadow. It was always. Your Dad didn’t do it like that.  
  
 _No he didn’t._  
  
David spun at the voice. But there was no-one there.  
  
 _Listen to my voice, find me. I can help you. Please I have been lost for too long._  
  
“Who is that?” David asked.   
  
But nothing.  
  
“Ok your going mad now David, oh and talking to yourself.” David shrugged and decided to go and find his parents and sister. He doted on his little sister. It had been a very hard birth for his mother.  
  
He remembered it all to well …..  
  
 _His mum had been fine throughout the pregnancy.  
  
His dad had tried his best to keep them away from trouble. He even parked the TARDIS in Aunty Sarah’s Jane back garden for a few weeks. But he was itching to travel again.   
  
So this day something major was happening across time. David felt it a little, so he knew it was important. He was still learning about all things TimeLord and human. He knew his mother had once been human. He thought it was brilliant.   
  
He also knew all about Rose, John and James, Aunty Donna, Sarah and Amy.  
  
So it was decided that the Doctor would go and deal with the problem and be back in no time, but he would only go if Mel would go and stay in the hub.  
  
So his mum did and David stayed too.  
  
His Dad had left and then two hours later it happened.  
  
\---  
  
Mel was resting in Jack’s plush room, when she felt it, a huge pain and then darkness.  
  
David had been the one to find her. She was fitting, he screamed out for Jack and pulled the sheets away. There was blood everywhere.  
  
David was moved out the way slightly as Jack and Martha ran in.   
  
Martha was the one who saved his Mum and Sisters life.  
  
Jack had rang the Doctor and told him to get back now.  
  
David helped out as much as he could. Bringing towels and stuff. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of a baby crying he knew at least his sister was safe. Now all he needed to know was his mum ok.  
  
The Doctor arrived just after the baby was born (he never forgave himself for that) he ushered David out of the room until he knew his wife was ok.  
  
After a few minutes his dad came out and crouched down in front of him.  
  
“Uncle Jack has just told me that you found your mum.”  
  
David nodded.  
  
“And that you shouted for him?”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well because you did that, both your mum and your sister are fine. Your mum wants to see you.”  
  
David smiled and ran in._  
  
\---  
  
David walked into the library and saw his Mum now sitting looking at his Dad and Sister in the pool.  
  
Then he heard it…. _Soon I will be free again, and they will pay._  
  
David took a step back.  
  
I turned and saw my son there. But he looked a little pale. “David?” I said as I stood up.  
  
The Doctor looked as Mel stood up. He then saw David. He then reached out to him.  
  
 _David? David are you ok?_  
  
David heard his Dad’s voice in his mind.   
  
_‘Yes, just thought I heard something.’_  
  
“Mel, he is fine.” the Doctor said from the pool.  
  
But I had reached him by then. “Are you sure love?” I moved a stray lock of hair from his face, he was the image of his dad, down to the brown eyes, freckles and smile.  
  
“Yeah mum am fine, just thought I heard a voice is all.” David brushed past his mum.  
  
Lily had heard her brother’s voice. “DJ.” she then swam across to the steps.  
  
“Wow, look who has learnt to swim.” David knelt down as he picked up her bright pink fluffy towel.  
  
“I know, Daddy helped me DJ.”  
  
David smiled, her first word had been DJ, and she called him it ever since.  
  
Lily was now wrapped in her towel as David dried her.  
  
\---  
  
Mel sat back down and placed her feet in the pool. The Doctor walked over to her.  
  
“How did I ever get so lucky.” The Doctor sighed.  
  
“You deserve it all, after everything you sacrificed and lost you were due some happiness back and look what they gave us.” I nodded towards our two children.  
  
“I know, they are good kids, David is growing so fast and Lily, well she wont be our little girl for much longer will she.” The Doctor pushed himself up so he was sitting next to me.  
  
“Doctor, your wrong there, no matter what age they will always be our little boy and little girl, no matter what.” I slid my hand into his.  
  
“Yeah. Your right.” The Doctor ran a hand through his sodden wet hair.   
  
I then saw a look cross his face. Then a small smirk and before I could do anything I was grabbed and pulled into the pool.  
  
\--  
  
“Ha, Ha, look” Lily pointed. “Daddy has gotten mummy all wet.”  
  
David laughed too. “Oh he will be in trouble for that.”   
  
Lily Rose just smiled and then hugged David. “I loves you, you know.”  
  
“I know and I love you too, my little peach.” David called her by her pet name he had given her.  
  
“I know, but bad things are coming.” Lily looked at her brother.  
  
He stopped, her eyes had gone from green to black, he knew what came next.  
  
“DAD! VISION!”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor heard David yell, then both he and Mel were out and by their son and daughter.  
  
The Doctor took hold of Lily.  
  
“What is it little one. What do you see?”  
  
Lily Rose looked at him. “I see heartache, sadness, a foe returning, the Bad Wolf, the Metacrisis too.” then she went limp.  
  
I reached out and took Lily, she would always sleep for hours after a vision hit her.  
  
“I will dry here off and put her to bed. You see if you can figure out what that meant.” I then scooped up Lily and headed out.  
  
\---  
  
David just watched his mum leave with his sister.   
  
It had been a shock when Lily had gotten her first vision. She was only two when it had happened.….  
  
 _They had all been sitting in the TV room, when she looked at her Dad and then her eyes had changed.  
  
The Doctor had jumped up and grabbed her.  
  
His mum had watched this happen. “What’s wrong with her?”  
  
“Hang on. Lily, Little one can you hear me?” The Doctor had said soothingly.  
  
“Help her, she needs you.”  
  
“Who does?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Martha.”  
  
Turned out that some aliens had been planning to kidnap Martha, but thanks to Lily’s vision the Doctor managed to thwart it.  
  
The Doctor had then sat David and Mel down, it only happened once in ten millennia that a child would be born with the gift of the sight. That was what had happened to Lily. When she got older she would be able to control it, but until then it was just words, that the Doctor would have to make sense of it._  
  
\---  
  
David waited until his Dad had gotten dried and into his blue suit for a change. David looked down at his own clothes, he had on skinny, tight black jeans, a blue and white stripy shirt (his favourite) and black chucks, the one thing he agreed with his dad’s dress sense.  
  
“Ok then David, lets go and see if we cant figure out this little puzzle.”  
  
\---  
  
Four hours later and all they had was a list of foes, which in the Doctor’s case was a very long list.  
  
I had returned, Lily was fast asleep and the TARDIS would alert me if she awoke.  
  
“So, nothing?”  
  
“No my love, nothing.” The Doctor had discarded his jacket and his tie was hung loosely around his neck. His hair was pointing in every direction from running his hands through it.  
  
 _‘Ha silly old man, he will never think of it.’_  
  
David froze.  
  
 _‘Don’t say anything, they will think your insane.’_  
  
David looked at his Mum and Dad. ‘Ok, deep breaths David’ he said to himself.  
  
 _‘No good talking to yourself, if you want I can help your Dad, but you cant tell him I am helping you. He will lock you away. Believe me.’_  
  
David didn’t know what to do, a voice was talking to him. ‘Ok your just stressed with things.’  
  
“David are you ok?” I asked him  
  
“Am fine mum, just trying to figure this out. I mean the Bad Wolf, is Aunty Rose, the Metacrisis is Uncle John.”  
  
“Yes. So this concerns them too.” the Doctor answered as he sat on the grating.  
  
“But does that mean the sadness, the heartache is to do with them?” David asked.  
  
“I don’t know son. But it could be, maybe we should try and get through to them again.”  
  
“You mean go to Canary Wharf and Torchwood don’t you?” I asked.  
  
“Yup, we need to contact them, find out if anything has happened.”  
  
“Ok, lets do that then.”  
  
 _‘ one more thing David, ask them about the storm and the watch ‘_  
  
David looked at his Dad. He knew now he had to tell him.  
  
“Dad.”  
  
The Doctor looked at David. He could see the concern in the young boys face. “What is it?”  
  
“I need to tell you something. Its important.”  
  
 _‘no don’t tell him, he will shut you away, do tests on you’_  
  
“What is it David?” The Doctor stepped towards his son.  
  
“I keep hearing this voice in here.” he tapped his head.  
  
“Ok,” the Doctor took a breath. “What does it say?”  
  
“All sorts but it asked me to ask you about a storm and a watch? What does it mean?”  
  
The Doctor looked at David and then to his wife. “Mel, where did you hide that watch?”  
  
“What! I told you its safe.”  
  
“MEL!! There is a voice in our son’s head telling him things and one of those things is about a storm and a watch.”   
  
I flinched a little as the Doctor yelled my name. When it concerned the watch and the storm it was trouble. “Ok, ok, I need to go check on it.” I sighed. I then walked away.  
  
 _‘follow her boy.’_  
  
David made to follow.  
  
“Whoa, where you going?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“With Mum, if the watch is dangerous then she may need help.”  
  
“Your mum will be fine, you on the other hand, with me.” The then manoeuvred David out of the console room and towards the infirmary.  
  
 _‘see I told you, tests now’_  
  
“Dad, am fine. Really.”  
  
“Son, I heard voices a while back, it wasn’t something good, I just need to make sure your ok.”  
  
 _‘run, find the watch David, it will fix this, believe me, ‘_  
  
David took a deep breath, he knew it was wrong, but the voice made a little sense.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“For what?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“This.” David said as he whacked his father and ran.  
  
\---  
  
I reached into the draw on my desk, I hid the key to where I had locked the watch in there, I also needed the vortex manipulator. I lifted it out and then I turned round and there stood David.  
  
“You ok?”   
  
“Am fine, Dad asked me to go with you, just in case.” David lied.   
  
“Oh, well ok since your dad said.” I held my hand out as I strapped the vortex manipulator on. “Ok place your hand on mine.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had only been floored for a few moments, but his son had struck him. He knew now something bad was happening he had to stop it.  
  
He was up and running.  
  
He skidded to a halt outside Mel’s closet just as she and David vanished, he didn’t know where they were going.  
  
\---  
  
David let go of his mum’s hand as they arrived.  
  
 _‘good boy, now just watch her, carefully,’_  
  
David knew this wasn’t right, but a part of him knew he had to obey.  
  
David looked around. They were in a graveyard.   
  
“Mum where are we?”  
  
“London.” Mel then started to walk towards a grave.  
  
David followed her.   
  
Mel stopped and knelt down.  
  
David was a little shocked to see the names on the headstone.  
  


**Jackie Tyler.  
And  
Rose Tyler.  
Lost in battle but never forgotten.  
Sleep gently**

  
  
“But Mum, they…..”  
  
“I know that son, but the people here don’t.” I then took out my sonic and pressed it to a small section on the bottom of the head stone. I then placed the sonic back in my pocket. Then I took out a small wooden box.  
  
 _‘Ah clever hiding it here, he wouldn’t ever dream of coming here. But now I know, David you must get the watch’  
  
No, I cant do that.  
  
‘you must. If you go back to the TARDIS daddy will be mad’_  
  
David gulped. He knew the voice was right. He had no choice now.  
  
I unlocked the box and there it was, the fob watch that contain the Oncoming Storm.  
  
“What is it mum?”  
  
“Something dangerous.”  
  
“What? Its only a watch.” David knelt down next to his mum, he noticed she wasn’t holding or touching the watch. David went to touch it.  
  
“NO!!! Don’t touch it.” I yelled.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he will try and persuade you to let him out.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Something evil.” I said and went to lock it back up.  
  
 _‘get it now, then run, I will guide you’_  
  
David took a deep breath and the grabbed the watch.  
  
“DAVID NO!!!” I yelled as David stood up.  
  
 _‘open me, open me now’_  
  
David held the watch out in front of him.  
  
“David no, please sweetheart listen to me.” I pleaded  
  
 _‘don’t listen to her, open me now.’_  
  
“Sorry Mum, I have too.”  
  
“DAVID!!!!! DON’T!!!” I screamed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had turned and ran back to the console room. He had to follow them, he had to get to them. If that thing was using his son to get free he would find him and end this once and for all.  
  
He threw switches and banged things. Then he heard her.  
  
 _You are too late my Lord, he is free, the storm is free. The Foe has returned, sadness and heartache will follow._  
  
He turned and saw Lily stood there.  
  
 _Save them Doctor, you must. Hurry._  
  
\---  
  
The golden hue flowed from the watch into to David.  
  
I felt the tears falling, as that beast invaded my son. I knew I had to stay, I couldn’t leave David.  
  
The hue encased David and then it was gone.  
  
I was breathing hard as I waited.  
  
David opened his eyes as the golden hue vanished. “Finally a full blooded Time Lord. I am back.”   
  
I was shaking, that didn’t sound like David.  
  
“Ah, hello again Mel, nice job on the off spring. He is very clever but too easy to lead astray.”  
  
“How did you do it?” I spat at him.  
  
“Oh its long and complicated, you see the Doctor is connected to the TARDIS, and guess what…. So am I, I just needed to wait for the right vessel to come along and Wham!”  
  
I jumped. “Give him back.”  
  
“Oh as if I would, I am back. Now manipulator.” The Storm held his hand out.  
  
“Never.”   
  
“Oh, do I have to take it by force?” he raised his eyebrow  
  
I let a tear fall, that was so like his Dad the eyebrow, but he wasn’t David anymore, my awkward, loving and caring son was gone.  
  
“NOW!! I have things to do.” the storm bellowed.  
  
I slowly took of the manipulator. I then stood up. “We will stop you, you know that.”  
  
“Oh you will try, last time I was in a human body and weak, now I have the full version I will be much harder to catch.”  
  
I placed the strap into his hand. “He will find you and destroy you, you know that don’t you.”  
  
“Oh I do, but what if I were to go back, change things hmmm.”  
  
“What? You cant.”  
  
“Cant I, I can do what I want.” The storm placed the manipulator on, “Where first. Hmmm how about the Powell Estate, or Newcastle, what would happen if you never met him, or Rose, Martha. Sounds like fun.” the storm smiled.  
  
“You cant mess with fixed points, he learnt that.” I yelled.  
  
“Oh please shut up. He likes the ones that nag and moan. Good god. I already told you, I can do what I want.”  
  
“But if you stop me from meeting him, David will never have been born.”  
  
“Oh but I could see what would happen cant I, then I set it right, but ……” The storm placed a hand on his chin. “….hmmm what if he never asked Rose to travel with him. Now that I would like to see.”  
  
“Please, let David go, we can find someway of letting you live, just give me back my son.”  
  
“Ha! No! Bye.”  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor locked on to two people with double heart beats, then it became one. The Doctor then locked on and sent the TARDIS to the location.  
  
\---  
  
I just sat there sobbing, I didn’t even move when I heard the TARDIS land.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stepped out, he saw Mel sobbing on a grave, he walked to her.   
  
“Mel, where’s David?”  
  
I looked up at him, I just knew my eyes were puffy and red. “Gone.”  
  
“Gone? What do you mean?” The Doctor crouched down beside her,  
  
“He….he said you had told him to come with me. When I took the watch out…..” I buried my face in my hands.  
  
“Mel, come on please I need to know.” The Doctor placed his hands on hers and removed them from her face.  
  
“He, grabbed the watch and opened it. David…. isn’t…. he isn’t David anymore.” I then sobbed.  
  
The Doctor held his wife and then he placed his fingers on her temples as he looked into her mind to see everything that had happened. He pulled back when he had seen it all.  
  
“Oh no, not David please Rassilon no.” The Doctor ran his hand down his face, then he looked at the grave. “He’s not gonna alter the past, even he knows that is insane. He just likes to play mind games. He is going to go after Rose and John on Pete’s world.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, Lily had another vision” The Doctor said as he helped me up.  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“You are too late my Lord, he is free, the storm is free. The Foe has returned, sadness and heartache will follow.”  
  
“So we have to get Rose and fast.”   
  
“Yup, we need Jack.”  
  
\---  
  
The storm had gone to Jack first, he knew his Dad would need to get to the parallel world and warn Rose,   
  
“David.” Jack said.  
  
“Uncle Jack.” the storm smiled, he had to play his part.  
  
“What you doing here?” Jack asked as he placed his gun down, he was busy cleaning it.  
  
“Oh just visiting, Mum and Dad gave me this.” the storm held up his left wrist.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, its only programmed with here, aunty Sarah, Sarah, Amy and Aunty Donna.”  
  
“Ok, so you came here to visit?” Jack smiled. He loved David, he was like his Mum and Dad, he doted on little Lily Rose.  
  
“Yeah, I thought it would be fun to catch up.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
Jack took David/the storm around the new hub. The storm just needed to get to a computer and mess with the rift.  
  
“This is where we deal with the rift alerts.” Jack pointed to the computer.  
  
“Oh,” the storm stepped closer.  
  
“Take a look.”  
  
The storm smiled, he then scanned the screen in front of him, then he saw it. He looked over at Jack. “Can I read some of the stuff?”  
  
“Sure, just be careful.”  
  
The storm smiled. ‘stupid ape, too trusting;’ he thought to himself.  
  
Jack went to finish cleaning his gun.  
  
The storm smiled and then set to work.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Mel were back on the TARDIS, Lily was safely tucked up in bed.  
  
“Ok, lets go save our son.” The Doctor said and headed for the hub.  
  
\---  
  
Jack heard the TARDIS. “Hey David, looks like Mum and Dad have come to check up on you.” Jack joked.  
  
“Oh, they haven’t come to check up on me, you stupid old pathetic ape.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You heard me. The ever so trusting Jack Harkness, you are wrong and should be dealt with, but no *The Doctor* decides that you can help.”  
  
“David.”  
  
Then the doors to the TARDIS opened.  
  
“That is not David.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Well technically no, but he is still in here, he is so gullible your son.”  
  
“Don’t you dare talk about him like that.” I spat.  
  
“Oh, sorry mother.” the storm said sarcastically.  
  
“Look come on, lets just talk ok, what do you want?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“To live, travel and cause destruction, heartache and chaos.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Because I can, its fun, you should know, TimeLord Victorious, oh that was a fun time.”  
  
“No, that was wrong. I should never have…..”  
  
“Oh boo hoo, how about some fun on good old Earth here and now.” the storm smiled. “A game.”  
  
“No, just stop it.” the Doctor stepped closer.  
  
“Please as if I am gonna do that. You will have hard choices to make, you will lose people, once and for all, no resurrecting them this time. People will die, and its all your fault.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Here is Game one.” The storm pressed a button then he lifted his wrist. “Have fun, lets see who lives shall we?” then he was gone.  
  
“What did he do Jack?” The Doctor asked.  
  
Jack and the Doctor looked into the screen, “Oh no.” they looked at each other, then down towards the med bay.  
  
I followed their eyes as two doors opened and then two trays came out.  
  
“Oh god no, what the hell has he done?” Jack picked up his gun.  
  
“Jack you cant.” The Doctor said.  
  
“I have to, you saw how mixed up he was before we froze him, and you never saw Gray did you. We are in the shit Doctor, up to our ears in it. You take Mel and go. I can put the hub into lock down, it will keep James and Gray contained.”  
  
“But Jack.” I said.  
  
“I cant die, you two can, now go stop him.” Jack bellowed.  
  
The Doctor just nodded. Then he saw him. James stood up.  
  
“I will kill you Doctor.” James spat.  
  
The Doctor just looked at his grandson. Then he dragged Mel into the TARDIS. “Good luck Jack”  
  
“Doctor you cant just leave him there.” I screamed at him as he snapped his fingers and the doors closed and we were in motion.  
  
“I have to, our son is possessed by the one thing that I am scared off more than losing you or the kids.” the Doctor said.  
  
I looked at him. He was the only one who actually knew what the storm felt like. Yes I had seen it. But to feel it must be so much worse.   
  
“Sorry.” I said quietly.  
  
“Its fine.” the Doctor looked away.  
  
“We need to trace where he went next.”  
  
“Do you really think he will try to go to the parallel world?”  
  
“If he wants to reek revenge I think Rose and John are safe for now. But we need to try and warn them.”  
  
“So I take it we need to try and find a gap and a supernova?”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back in the hub….**  
  
Jack was backing away, he had his gun tight in his hands. But could he do it. His son and his brother, two of only a few people Jack really loved.  
  
“You are nothing.” Gray said.  
  
Jack looked at his brother, he was still pale from the cryo freeze, then to Jay.  
  
“You are pathetic, even the Doctor just left you to die.” Jay spat.  
  
“Please Jay, Gray.”  
  
“Its James.”   
  
“Ok, sorry. Geez you chop and change your name more times than Prince.” Jack joked.  
  
“Ever the funny man aren’t you Jack?” Gray asked.  
  
“I forgave you Gray, after everything you did. You killed Tosh and Owen.”  
  
“Ah so the dear Dr died too, double the blessing.”  
  
Jack stopped. He felt a tear fall. He knew deep down in his heart what happened next had to happen. These two men were to dangerous to roam free, he knew he would never get them frozen again. Jack raised the gun.  
  
“Oh your gonna kill us now?” Gray asked as he looked at James.  
  
“He hasn’t got the guts.” James spat.  
  
Jack took a deep breath. “Forgive me.” then he pulled the trigger twice.   
  
He watched as his son and brother died. Jack looked at the gun, then turned it on himself.  
  
\---  
  
“Found him. Oh god no.” The Doctor said and then started running round.  
  
\---  
  
The storm appeared on Bannerman Road, he knew he didn’t have much time, the Doctor would no doubt be tracking the vortex manipulator, and he had a lot planned before the rift would do what he needed it to do. How the Doctor didn’t know the rift could do this was a joke.  
  
The storm walked down the road. He knew from David’s memories that Luke cared for his ailing mother, Rani and Clyde lived across the road. He would have fun with Sarah Jane first, he didn’t care much for Rani or Clyde, but Luke and Sarah Jane were clever.  
  
So he headed for 13 Bannerman road.  
  
\---  
  
Luke had just made lunch for himself and his mum. She wasn’t helpless but needed a little more help now and then with some things. Luke didn’t mind, he loved his mum. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Who can that be?” Sarah Jane asked.  
  
“I’ll go.” Luke went and answered. He opened the door. “David. Hi.” Luke beamed, it wasn’t very often that David came by. Mel and the Doctor still came every Sunday with Lily, but David being a teen had better things to do. But here he was.  
  
“Who is it Luke?”  
  
“It’s David. Come in David.”  
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Sarah was sitting at the dining table. “Hello David.” then her watched started to beep. “Silly old thing, I know there’s an alien in the house.” she tapped it.  
  
The storm smiled, he knew he would kill these two with his own hands. Revenge had begun.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor ran round.  
  
“Mummy, Daddy.” came a voice.  
  
“Lily.” I said as I went to her.  
  
“I had silly dreams again didn’t I?”  
  
Lily didn’t remember what the visions said. That was a blessing.  
  
“Yes sweetheart you did.” I knelt down and hugged her.  
  
“Where’s DJ?”   
  
I felt my heart break at that moment.   
  
“He’s gone away for a little bit, but he will be back.” I managed to say, I prayed he would be back.  
  
The Doctor looked across, he had already made the choice to do it. He just had to get Lily away from Mel to do it.  
  
“Mel can you monitor for gaps please. I want to read our little girl a story.” he smiled.  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Yes, I do it every night.”  
  
“Can it be Winnie the Pooh Daddy?” Lily bounced up and down like Tigger.  
  
“Lily Rose it can be anything you want.”  
  
He scooped her up.  
  
I watched as he took her away. “Goodnight love.”  
  
“Nigh night mummy.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked past her bedroom.  
  
“Daddy, where we going?”  
  
“I need you safe little one, ok, I am putting you in a special room ok.”  
  
“Ok, is it safe Daddy? You know how mummy worries.”  
  
The Doctor felt his heart snap at that. He knew there was dangers putting Lily into the time room but this could take a while and he didn’t want the storm coming after her. He knew he would, Rose, John and Lily would be the last three he would come for.  
  
He had to keep Lily safe.  
  
 **Warning this part contains something happening to Sarah Jane Smith. ( I am sorry, I tried time and time again to re-write without this but it is important to the story**  
  
I was checking for gaps when one appeared and then a few moments later so did the Doctor.  
  
“Did she go down ok?”  
  
The Doctor never spoke, he just walked over and began pressing buttons.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
Still nothing.  
  
“Thete.”  
  
“Mel please, she is fine and safe ok.”  
  
There was something in his voice. “What have you done?” I went over to him. “Doctor!! What have you done?”  
  
The Doctor looked into the eyes of his one true soul mate. “I …. I put her in the time room.”  
  
“You what? You know the risks of putting a young TimeLady in there!” I yelled at him.  
  
“Better those risks than her being killed by her own brother.” The Doctor spat back at me.  
  
“You really….” I stopped. “No, he wouldn’t. “  
  
“Mel, he set Jack’s own Son and Brother against him.”  
  
“No, he wouldn’t not David, he is still in there somewhere.” I prayed he was.  
  
“I don’t know love, I really don’t know.”  
  
Then the mobile rang.  
  
\---  
  
The storm was stood over the now dead bodies. He was smiling. That had been a lot easier than he thought. Yes could hear the screams of this bodies former host but he just laughed and locked it away. He then pulled out a mobile phone that was secreted on this person. He looked up the number for mum, dad, then found TARDIS. So he pressed dial  
  
“Hello?”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor spoke in to the receiver.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Ah Doctor.”  
  
“David.”  
  
“No, you know who this is.”  
  
“My Lord.” The Doctor said full of venom.   
  
“Ah. Your scared of me aren’t you?”  
  
“Not of you no, scared of what your planning to do.”  
  
“Oh so you think you know what I am doing do you?”  
  
“I have a fair idea.”  
  
“Ok, guess where am I am then.”  
  
The Doctor made a quick sweep. Then he found him. “Bannerman Road.”  
  
“Clever old Thete. Now guess what, I have left two little surprises for you.”  
  
“If you have hurt Sarah or her family, I will……” the Doctor couldn’t finish the sentence.  
  
“You will what? Kill me, the body of your own son. Could you though?”  
  
“If it keeps those I love safe, yes.”  
  
“Then prove it. Come see what I have left for you, then find me. If you can.”  
  
The line went dead.  
  
“What is it? What has it done?” I asked.  
  
“We need to get to Bannerman Road.”  
  
The Doctor was off.  
  
\---  
  
The Storm ended the call and then he smiled. Looked down at the bodies and then hit the manipulator and left.  
  
\---  
  
“You don’t think he would do something to Sarah Jane do you?” I asked the Doctor as he landed the TARDIS.  
  
He looked at me and uttered one word. “Yes.” then he was out of the TARDIS.  
  
He was banging on the front door. “SARAH!! SARAH!!!” he bellowed.  
  
Rani was out in her garden. “Doctor? Is that you?”  
  
“Yes, is Sarah in?”  
  
“Should be, I saw Luke go in earlier.”  
  
“Did you see anyone else?”  
  
“Erm…yes, I saw a young lad wander up, he looked in his teens, Luke hugged him and let him in.”  
  
The Doctor then turned and walked over to Sarah’s and then tried the door, it opened.   
  
“Sarah. It’s the Doctor.” he walked into the corridor, then into the living room, nothing. Then he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
I wasn’t far behind the Doctor when he came running out of the house and threw up.  
  
“What is it?” I rubbed his back.  
  
“Don’t go in there. We have to find him, quick.” The Doctor grabbed my hand and then walked over to Rani.  
  
“Rani, you have to keep Sarah’s house locked. Do not go inside. You don’t want to see what is in there, I promise you I will fix this.” the Doctor said and then dragged me away to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Once back inside I uttered the words. “He killed her hasn’t he?”  
  
The Doctor just nodded. “And Luke.” He added.  
  
I sank to the floor. “No, that evil b*st*rd.”  
  
“We have to figure out his next move, we need to warn Amy, Sarah and Donna.”  
  
\---  
  
But they weren’t next on the list. He was on his way to see the human relatives of Melanie Wallace.  
  
\---  
  
Annie and Jason Wallace were sat in there small bungalow when there was a knock on the door.  
  
They answered and a young boy was there.  
  
“Hiya son, how can I help you?”  
  
“Are you Melanie Wallace’s parents?”  
  
“Aye lad we are. But she died over 18 years ago now.”  
  
“She didn’t.”  
  
“We buried her son.”  
  
“She went into a sort of programme, she is my mum.”  
  
“Annie.” Jason yelled.  
  
“What love?”  
  
Jason then told her what the lad said. “Pi*s off, we have had your kind before. Mel is dead ok, buried.”  
  
“I can take you to her.”  
  
“What?” they both said.   
  
“I can take you to her, right now. She isn’t dead, she is travelling with the Doctor, a John Smith.”  
  
“He was at the funeral.”  
  
“Well he is in on it.” the storm smiled. “Do you want to find your daughter?”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
\---  
  
Mel and the Doctor were stood outside of Donna’s, they had already gotten Amy, Sarah, Dom and little Jen, they were safe in the TARDIS.  
  
Donna was just coming out. When there was a flash.  
  
“Mel.” cried Annie.  
  
“Mum.” I said.  
  
“It’s true.” Jason said.  
  
“Hi Mum.” The Storm said.  
  
“What the hell have you done?” the Doctor yelled.  
  
“Is that anyway to talk to your son?”   
  
“You are not my son. You have taken over him.”  
  
“You said she was dead?” Annie yelled.  
  
“She was, she died in my arms.” the Doctor told his …well mother-in-law.  
  
“But she is clearly alive.”  
  
“Mum, its not his fault ok. I came back from the dead ok, but something happened ok, I thought it better you didn’t know.”  
  
“You thought it better that you were dead?” my dad said.  
  
“Yes, he changed her into a alien.”  
  
“For f**ks sake shut up!” I yelled at the thing that inhabited my son’s body.  
  
“Oh, nice.” the storm said. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.  
  
“Where the hell did you get that?” I asked.  
  
“The hub, Jack shouldn’t leave guns lying around.”   
  
“Put it down.” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Oh got your attention now have I?”  
  
“You could have just asked. You have killed two innocent people.”  
  
“Well four, but Jack killed two of them.” The storm laughed.  
  
“He wouldn’t.” I said.  
  
“Mel, not now. Just lower the gun and we can talk ok?” the Doctor pleaded.  
  
“No, not until you have lost too much. You locked me away, back into that hell, you live on happy though, well its not right, you will lose so much.” then the shots rang out.  
  
\---  
  
It was carnage on the small Chiswick street. The Storm had long since vanished. 5 people were wounded, three seriously.  
  
The Doctor was on the ground. “Donna, Donna speak to me.” he had his hand over the gunshot wound to her stomach.  
  
“Fix it Spaceman, make it right.” then she was gone.  
  
The Doctor lay her down. He clutched at his shoulder when another flash. The Doctor flinched, had the storm come back to finish them off.   
  
“What the hell happened?” Jack asked.  
  
“Your covered in blood Jack.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Yeah, its my own, your covered too.” Jack pointed out.  
  
“That’s mine and Donna’s.”  
  
“MUM!!!!!” I yelled as I held her hand.  
  
“Your alive.”  
  
“Aye mum, I am.” I said through tears. She had been hit too. The blood wouldn’t stop.  
  
“I’m glad we got to see you before the end, I love you.” then her eyes closed.  
  
“NO!!!!!”  
  
The Doctor was by my side. “Mel, Mel come on.”   
  
“NO!!! he killed her.”  
  
“I know, love, but we are sitting ducks here we need to get into the TARDIS, in case you didn’t know you have been hit too.” he said.  
  
I looked down, I knew I had, it stung, I looked at the Doctor. “It’s gonna happen isn’t it?” I said as I soon realised it wasn’t a flesh wound.  
  
My dad was soon beside me, been shot in the arm. “Hey love.”  
  
“Dad.”   
  
“Your gonna be fine.”   
  
“Doc, we need to get her into the TARDIS.”  
  
“I know.” he sniffed. He loved this version of Mel, but now she was (he hoped) going to regenerate.  
  
“You will still love me when I change wont you?” I asked with tears running.  
  
“I will love you always Mel.” the Doctor ran his hand down her face. Then he scooped her up and headed for the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Jack had gone in first.  
  
“Dad.” Sarah said.  
  
“Sarah, hi. Dom could you take Jen into the library please.”  
  
“Ok. Come on honey.”  
  
“What is it?” Sarah asked.  
  
Then two seconds later the door flew open and in walked a man, then the Doctor carrying Mel.  
  
“Where’s Mum?” Amy asked.  
  
“Amy not now, ok.” Jack said.  
  
“Oh no.”   
  
“Mel, listen you can let go ok, just let the regeneration take hold ok.” The Doctor said as he lay Mel down on the grating.  
  
“Does it hurt?” I asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Liar.” I smiled.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Kiss me please.” I asked, just incase it didn’t happen.  
  
The doctor lifted up Mel’s head and kissed her hard and passionately. “I love you Melanie Smith. Do you know that.” he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
“No crying, I will be right back.” I smiled. Then I felt it. “It’s happening.”  
  
“Stand back.” the Doctor said as he stood up and took Jason over beside Jack, Amy and Sarah. “Erm Jason you may want to close your eyes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
I painfully got to my feet. I looked across at the Doctor. Then I felt it course through me, a burning heat from my hearts that spread to every part of me, it hurt like hell, but then it didn’t.  
  
The Doctor didn’t look away, he just prayed that she would regenerate. The others closed their eyes. Then after a few moments the Doctor ran across and grabbed Mel before she hit the floor.  
  
He looked down at the women lying there, she had changed, but not too much, she had long jet black hair, but her features were similar to her original. He was glad of a couple of other things that hadn’t changed. He gave a little smile when he heard a voice.  
  
“Oi, Thete, eyes up here.”  
  
He looked down at his wife. “Hello.”  
  
“How do I look?” I asked.  
  
“Not that different.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup, but you need rest.”  
  
“How I can I rest after what has just happened?”  
  
“Mel you have to, regeneration takes a lot out of you. You need to have 18 hours rest. Jack and I can deal with what has happened.”  
  
“Ok, but 8 hours not 18 ok.” I gave him a look.  
  
“Ok, ok.”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
“I promise, blimey you really haven’t changed.” he laughed.  
  
\---  
  
The storm was back in the hub. When the conflict of minds started.  
  
 _“You shot my mum.” David yelled._  
  
“So, she is a TimeLady she will regenerate.”  
  
 _“You know full well there is a chance that wont happen.”_  
  
“I know, but you are getting on my nerves now.”  
  
Then a noise and the Storm smiled. “Finally.”  
  
 _“Your opening the rift?”_  
  
“Yes, I will go and rid that world of the inbreed and then bring Miss Tyler back here. I think the Doctor and Rose will make good pets, or Rose could be my new play thing.”  
  
 _“She will die first if I know my aunty Rose.”_  
  
“Well we will see.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack’s manipulator went off. “Oh no.”  
  
“What?” asked the Doctor, after he had lain Mel down on an infirmary bed, they had recovered the bodies of Donna, Annie, Sarah Jane and Luke. They had also gotten Gwen, Rhys, Mickey, Martha, Tish, Francine, Clive and Leo on board.  
  
“He has activated the rift.”  
  
“Ok, well we are one step ahead there.”  
  
“How?” Jack asked puzzled.  
  
“Well I spoke to Rose one last time after The War, then I went over and saw here you when Mel died. Any way, all I need is a gap in time and a supernova which my wonderful wife found. So now we go and head him off, and put a stop to his killing then I can sit down and think if a way to end this.” the Doctor sighed.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and John were sitting in her mum’s garden. John had fully recovered from the episode he had, had when the Doctor was possessed. But then she heard it, faintly.  
  
“Rose. Can you hear?”  
  
She nodded. Then the sound got louder and louder.  
  
They both ran to the TARDIS and the Doctor stepped out.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt but we have a huge problem.”  
  
Rose stopped as the Doctor uttered those words. “What?”  
  
The Doctor took Rose and John by the hand and led them into in the TARDIS.  
  
“Ok, Rose this Sarah my granddaughter, Amy who is Donna’s daughter, Jason who is Mel’s dad.”  
  
“Ok hi.” Rose waved. “Ok what the hell has happened since the last time we met.”  
  
“Ok, take a seat.” the Doctor said and then he told them everything.  
  
Jack had brought tea and coffee in twice. When finally the Doctor was done.  
  
“Ok, so David, sorry the storm is coming here to kill us?” John said.  
  
“Pretty much, but since we have the upper hand we can catch him. He needs stopped he has killed too many times now.”  
  
“Oh bravo Doctor.” came a voice from a dark corner of the TARDIS. “Upper hand indeed.” The Storm stepped forward.  
  
“No! But how?” The Doctor was for once utterly stunned.  
  
“Well you see I think like you, I know you, hell I am part of you, so I knew what you would plan, you just made it easier.” the storm laughed.  
  
“But you set the rift off.” Jack spoke now.  
  
“A small push to get him to get a move on. And bravo you did it. Now I have everyone where I want them.” he then pulled out his gun.  
  
“No.” John stood in front of Rose.  
  
“Oh look a volunteer.” then he raised the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
“NO!!!” Rose screamed.   
  
John fell to the floor, dead. The bullet had hit him in the head.   
  
“BULLSEYE!!! 180!” The Storm bellowed out and laughed.  
  
“You evil b*st*rd.” Rose went to run forward.  
  
“Rose don’t.” Jack stopped her.  
  
“Oh I was hoping for another target.”  
  
“OK ENOUGH!!” the Doctor bellowed.   
  
“Oh tetchy isn’t he.” the storm joked.  
  
“You have killed my friends, my wife and you call me tetchy?”  
  
“Oh I killed little Mel, oh so she isn’t TimeLady enough.” the Storm said sarcastically.  
  
\---  
  
I had woke and felt a lot better. I then got up and looked in the mirror, “Hmm not to bad.” I glanced at myself. I hadn’t changed much, my hair was longer and now black, my eyes were now blue, but everything else was the same, but the clothes I had on. No. So I headed for my closet.  
  
I had changed into dark blue jeans and light blue t-shirt, then I slid on a pair of black converse and headed for the console room.   
  
I then heard the voice of my son.  
  
\---  
  
“You need to leave my son now.” The Doctor spat.  
  
“Oh really? I am having too much fun. I mean watch this.” The Storm then lifted the gun and started to point it from Jack, to Amy, to Sarah, to Rose, to Jason and then to the Doctor saying. “Eenie meanie, miney mo.” three times he said it and then pulled the trigger.  
  
Rose fell to the floor. “No oh god no.” the Doctor was beside her. “Rose, talk to me please.”  
  
“I…at least I get to be with John.” Rose held her hand up to the Doctor’s face. “You have to fix this.” then her head lolled to the side.  
  
The Doctor lay her down and kissed her head. Then he stood up.  
  
\---  
  
I almost screamed as the Storm shot Rose. I then glanced to the side. There was the Doctor’s vortex Manipulator. I knew I had to do something. It had to be now, I had to stop this from happening. I had to go back on our time line and stop this. I knew there was only was way to do it. So I picked up the manipulator and programmed it.  
  
\---  
  
I landed where I wanted to be. I saw myself at Rose’s grave. I walked over.  
  
“Mel.”  
  
The other me spun round. “Who are you?”  
  
“No time to explain, I am you, you from the future.”  
  
“Oh, hang on wont there be a huge explosion the ….”  
  
“….size of Belgium.” I said to the other me. “Look, I need to tell you something. You have to tell the Doctor, he needs to find the link. He needs to stop the Storm and I would advise melting that down so it can never be opened again.”  
  
The other me, just nodded. Then I flipped the flap open and I headed back to the future I hoped to change.  
  
\---  
  
I landed back in the TARDIS, I watched and waited.  
  
“Enough please, why kill every one?”  
  
“Because it hurts you and….and…no what…no.”   
  
I watched as something happened, it was like a bubble popped and things changed.   
  
The storm fell to his knees. Then he vanished. The bodies of Rose and John disappeared too. Then I felt myself falling…..  
  
\---  
  
“Mel, Mel wake up.”   
  
I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of the Doctor. “What happened? Did we stop it?”  
  
“Yes, all thanks to you and David.” the Doctor pulled me up and I looked down.  
  
“Have I changed?”  
  
“No, you didn’t regenerate, but you have the advantage of knowing what your next self will look like.” the Doctor winked.  
  
“So how did David find him?” I asked.  
  
“Tell her son.”  
  
“Well, you see I remember when Dad was showing me some of the small holes under the grating so I could get into help him fix things. I saw a small white box, I touched it, so I think I activated the small link and that’s why it chose me.” David let his head fall.  
  
“Hey, it didn’t happen now though did it?” I held me son’s hand.  
  
“No, but it could of.” David fell into my arms and I hugged him.  
  
“So when David told me of the box I got him to go and get it, Then we both had a bit fun with mallet.” the Doctor smiled. “Then I incinerated it.”  
  
“Good, I have to do something with the watch.” I said to the Doctor.  
  
“I know love, you need to make sure it is totally destroyed. I never want the thing to threaten any of us ever again.”   
  
“We do it as a family.” I said.  
  
“Ok, David go and get your sister.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later we watched as the Fob watch was melted into a small lump of metal that would never be able to open again. We were safe.  
  
“Can we go and visit everyone please?” David asked.  
  
“Course we can, its Sunday so come on Sarah’s for dinner, Jack’s for cake and then tea and coffee at Amy’s, biscuits at Sarah and Dom’s then back to Donna’s for more tea and coffee.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
He watched as his family walked back into the TARDIS, he picked up the lump of metal. “Never again will you hurt anyone.” he said coldly to it, he would take the TARDIS to orbit the sun and throw it in. Then and only then would his family be safe.  
  
\---  
  
They stood as a family and watched the Doctor throw the watch out of the TARDIS and into the sun. Then he turned and looked at his family. “Time to go and see the family.” he smiled.  
  
 ****

**THE END**


End file.
